


【Our Hidden Lives】一个抹布

by Tremella



Category: Our Hidden Lives
Genre: Ian McDiarmid's Character, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 之前（8月11日）给Ian McDiarmid爷爷的生贺，抹布老爷爷。
Relationships: OMC/Charles B





	【Our Hidden Lives】一个抹布

那个德国小伙子在一个月前，已经获准返回他的祖国了。B为他高兴，但也无法抑制地表露了不舍的情绪。德国小伙子答应会寄明信片过来，或者再来拜访他，甚至邀请他去汉堡玩一玩。那些港口的小伙子们吸引力确实很大。但是B知道这一切都是空谈，或许明信片还是可以抱有期待的。  
他把德国人的照片放到他的小盒子中。哦，他可真是个完美造物，他回想着那年轻人英俊的脸、结实的腰腹，当然还有那，腿间的一根，啊，真是极品。盒中的照片越攒越多，一个个的，都是过客。他不知道他们之中有谁还会记得这个老家伙。但是也是时候迈出下一步了。  
他用对那个小伙子的回忆为佐料，手淫了一把，然后把自己弄干净，有些失落地穿好衣服，这毕竟还是与年轻火热的真实身体有着云泥之别。  
他去店里摆弄了一会，就准备闭店回家，这年头还想着买古董这种身外之物的人太少了，不过他倒是能捡漏收购一些便宜货，说不定过几年可以高价卖出。  
他想着，就又经过了那个公共厕所。他曾在这里勾搭到几个乐意搞一夜或者几夜情的小伙子，但自从被那名巡警警告了之后就再也没敢再来此处寻觅。不过也幸好有那个德国人，给了他一段稳定的关系。但现在他离开了，于是B忍不住又开始他之前的勾当，但目前尚未成功。他在门口徘徊了一会，看到一位仪表堂堂的小伙子急匆匆地走来，他就也装出内急的样子，尾随其进了公厕。正当他以非常不礼貌的姿态趋往那小伙子身旁，并准备拉开裤裆的时候，突然听到身后有人喝道：“抓住你了！”  
他和那个小伙子同时被吓得回头看，原来是之前那个巡警。“你，快走！”巡警做了个手势，已经尿得差不多的年轻人迅速塞好了裤子匆匆离开，留下B一个人，在那里试图想出一些理由。  
“这位先生，你可又来了！”巡警说着，又吹了吹他的警哨，一名穿衬衫的年轻人探头进来：“逮到那个老家伙啦？我去叫其他的兄弟。”B觉得这个年轻人他仿佛见过，或许就是几天前他试图在这个公厕撩拨未果的一个漂亮小伙子。  
他还试图找理由跟巡警说什么，这时门口那个小伙子又拉进来两个身强力壮的年轻人，还穿着军装，其中一人把“关门”的牌子挂在外面，并锁上了门。  
“先生，记得我上次逮到你的时候，”巡警说着，“你说，你只是想去喝茶。想必你这次来也是，为了喝茶？”年轻人们哄笑了起来。  
“那位先生，”他指了指门口的那几人，他们逐渐凑上来，“向我报告顺有一位‘绅士’在他撒尿的时候凑得过于近了——我就知道是谁了。在消停了一阵之后你可又来了。又渴了是吧，‘这年头大家都很渴，’这可是你自己说的。”  
“不行我干不了这个。瑞奇、米克你们自己来吧！”其中一名穿军装的年轻人说，“外面有那么多漂亮姑娘等着我，我何必……”  
“嗨，乔吉，咱不就是为了小瑞奇，给他出出气。”另一名军人说道，“背过去都一样。你忘了没女人的那些日子了，连小绵羊都想干——”他打量了一下B，“虽然看这个老绵羊还不如个小绵羊。”  
“先生们，我可以解释——”B试图作出一个脆弱老人的样子，“不，我再不敢了——”  
“你当时在那儿扒头看人屌的时候很敢啊，你这个老色胚！”瑞奇嚷道。  
“嗨，瑞奇，别像个被欺负的小娘们似的哼哼唧唧！”巡警喝道，“老先生，你可以受累给这些兄弟们吹一吹吗？”他故意用了敬语。  
“闭上眼就都一样了。”米克说。  
“我打赌这个老家伙口活应该不错。”瑞奇表示。  
他们七嘴八舌地哄笑着解开了裤子，凑了过来，并把手按在他的肩头。“嘿，老先生，听话些！”B不知该怎么办，但觉得这显然是逃不掉了。于是他缓缓蹲下，希望自己的老腰腿还能受得住。  
“我先！”米克扶着自己的屌凑了过去，让B给他服务。B张开嘴容纳那根还未勃起的屌，他发现即使在这种情况下他都并未排斥这种咸腥麝香的男性气息，他努力吸着。“操，果然没错，这老婊子很会的。”他揪着对方的白发，“说说，你给多少个男人舔过屌？”B含混咕哝了一声。“兄弟们，别让他的手闲着，这老婊子能干着呢。”他捞起来B垂着的一只胳膊，让它伸向他兄弟们的裤裆。  
B握着两根屌，嘴里还塞着一根，他觉得还行，但腿有些支撑不住，就不得不跪坐在公厕肮脏的地面上了。“确实，这老家伙很会，”乔吉闭着眼睛评价道，“但我还想叫他吸我的。”  
“好，让给你了。”B感觉到他们换了个位置，自己口中塞入了另一根阴茎。“不给我们的巡警先生一点甜头吗？”但B也不知道自己还能做啥，他两只手和嘴都被占用着。  
“我等着主菜，哈哈哈。”巡警看着这场面，饶有兴致地掏出自己的屌撸着。  
B不想知道那主菜是什么，只是卖力地吸着眼前的屌。“操，娘们都没给我舔得那么爽过！”乔吉按着他的后脑勺，把屌顶到喉咙，让他干呕着。B忍不住试图抗议着，但只发得出一些无意义的哼声。那男人在他口中抽动着，没过多久就叫骂着把精液射进了他的喉咙。  
“这也太快了吧！”他的同伙们调笑着，不给他时间，就又往他嘴里塞了一根，他只得把精液咽下去。  
“是时候来点主菜了。”巡警又让他们玩了一会，说道，“能请您站起来，手扶着墙壁背对我们吗？”他甚至作势把B搀扶了起来。B蜷在那儿半天腿都不听使唤了，只能靠着对方的胳膊拉起来，又被按到了墙边。巡警扒下来他的裤子，还顺便向前方摸了摸他的屌——  
“这老婊子已经硬得流水了，”他对几个年轻人说，“你喜欢这个？吸男人屌就能让你流水成这样吗！”他对着B羞辱道。然后吐了口唾液在手上，抹到了B的腿间，就直接扶着自己已经全硬的屌插了过去。B忍不住叫了起来。  
“操，我本来以为这老婊子屁眼得被人干得松得夹不住屎，但没想到，真有你的，”他拍了下那绵软的窄屁股一下，让B又惊呼出声。  
B感觉到疼痛羞辱却又有些兴奋，没有适当润滑的插入不舒服，但还好这家伙的尺寸比他的德国男友要小上不少。  
“来点娘们的声音！”有人要求道，他觉得这是米克，他玩得最欢。  
“对，对！”有人附和着，又在他的屁股上掴了一掌，这或许是乔吉。他捏尖了嗓子叫了出来。“对，就是这样！”他们兴奋地称赞着，“这老家伙就是个发情母狗！娘们都没叫得那么欢的。”  
B对自己在这种情况下反而叫得越来越起劲，感到了更加羞耻，他轻微扭动着屁股，试图找到可以刺激到前列腺的角度。他腿并拢着，因无力而颤抖着，他想用手碰自己的阴茎，却又不敢。  
“没想到这个老色鬼，还这么有精神！”一只手伸了过去替他把阴茎握住，这叫他叫得又提高了几度。他没几下就射了出来，虽然只是稀薄的淡色精液。  
“操，真特么的恶心！”那人把沾到手上的精液甩掉一些，又伸到他嘴前，“吃了你自己的子孙儿！”他含糊不清地抗议着，但还是把那只手都舔干净了。  
那巡警已经被他夹得到了极限，拍着他的屁股就把精液射了进去。  
“来来来，小瑞奇该你了！”米克招呼着，那腼腆的年轻人貌似还有些犹豫，但受到招呼也凑了过来。他的屌还硬着。“这老婊子看起来不仅上边嘴很会吸，下边的本事也很大！你肯定会爽得不行的！”  
B感到又一根阴茎塞了进来，那年轻人的家伙不小，他努力容纳着。他想继续学女人叫以取悦他们，但瑞奇用手捂住他的嘴：“别出声！太恶心了！”他只得努力把不受控制的声音咽下去。  
“嗨，这何必呢，叫那老婊子继续学娘们叫啊！”乔吉抗议道。  
“不要，他嚎得我都要萎了！”瑞奇表示，又使劲把阴茎撞进去，B只能压抑着抽着气，小声哼唧着。  
“你们猜，这老婊子的屁眼能塞下两根屌吗？”米克说，并把手指伸了过去试探着。  
“我才不要跟你们的屌挤在一起！”乔吉抢先抗议道。  
“没叫你来！”米克说，他又往手指上吐了些口水，这次直接塞进去了两根。  
“不行……”B小声抗议道，但他知道他什么都做不了，“我的腿——”  
“看来这老家伙已经站不住了！”米克说，又把手伸到前方，“但这儿还挺精神。真是个欲求不满的老婊子，你是不是？”  
B小声答应着，他都不知道自己是在赞同还是反对。  
米克示意瑞奇先停下来，把扶着墙喘气的B拉了起来，他找了块不那么脏的地面坐下，让B就跪坐在他的屌上。“这样舒服了吧，老家伙。瑞奇，过来，咱们继续！”  
B伏在米克穿着军装的胸口。瑞奇犹豫了一会，先又吐了几口唾液，才缓缓尝试把自己的阴茎又插进去。“操！”米克感叹道，“真他妈的爽，没想到这老家伙这么好玩！快来啊，瑞奇，咱们玩不坏他的！”他向上顶着。  
瑞奇小心翼翼地继续。阴茎被紧紧包裹，还一直与米克的摩擦着，这感觉有些奇怪。  
B已经顾不上压抑着自己的声音了，他被撑得太开，又腰酸背痛，在那儿啜泣着。  
“这老婊子被操哭了。”他听到有人调笑道，也顾不上分辨是谁。有只手，不知是瑞奇还是米克的，开始玩他的阴茎。而两根阴茎的角度让他的前列腺被刺激得更充分，他呼吸急促，感觉自己又要到了。但他已经明明——他尖叫着高潮了，但只流出了一点稀薄的粘稠液体，然后则是汩汩的尿液。他被这羞耻和快感刺激得哭得更厉害，气得米克猛拍了几下他的屁股：“你这个发骚的老婊子，尿了我一身！”他猛冲了几下就射了进去，然后赶忙抽身站起来。  
瑞奇也草草抽动了几下，就也射了，并带出了一些之前两个人留下的精液。  
米克拍打着湿掉的衣服，招呼着乔吉和巡警，说他玩够了赶紧走吧。瑞奇说他至少得把这烂摊子收拾一下，准备去拿冲水的软管。  
在那三人离去之后，瑞奇凑到倚着墙蜷着的B身边。他说：“我很抱歉。我本来没想这样的。”  
“我很抱歉。”B说，“是我骚扰了你。我就是个不要脸的老色胚，你们怎么做都不为过。”  
“不是这样。”瑞奇压低了声音说，“我……我也是。但是我不能让他们知道！”  
B抬起眼睛看了看对方，说道：“哦，我明白了。你真是个英俊的男孩，叫我忍不住——”  
“别说了，”瑞奇脸红了，“或许……如果你还能接受的话……或许咱们可以找一些不会被人注意到的时候，在你家——”他咽了咽口水，“喝杯茶，嗯。”  
“没问题。”B虚弱地笑了，“先……把我扶起来。”  
“是的……是的。”瑞奇赶紧照办，并给那双优雅却在颤抖的腿穿回裤子。“还有……他们都……口活……”  
“好的，好的，”B保证道，“给你这样英俊的年轻人，做什么我都乐意。”


End file.
